Under The Rain
by Insane and Knows It
Summary: ADOMMY ONE-SHOT- Sometimes, people don't trust the love of another. Sometimes, people fight. And sometimes, the only choice that that's left, is to leave.


**_Hey there!  
>It's me again!<em>**

**_Okay this story, I warn you in advance, kind of sucks. I only wrote it because somebody said 'Under The Rain', and I thought, 'Wow, that would make a great story title', and then this popped in my head, and it wouldn't leave. So I wrote it, and thought, 'What the fuck? Why not publish it?', and now here it is._**

**_Okay, that's all._**

**_In case you were wondering, I still don't own Adam Lambert or Tommy Joe Ratliff. I'm working on it though. ;D_**

**_And, as always, I swear. A lot. _**

**_Enjoy! :)_**

**_.._**

**_.. _**

The sky was completely black, the dark clouds blocking out the usual sunlight. Once in a while the sky would light up with a flash of lightning, making the heavily-falling raindrops more visable. The Earth would occasionally shake with the thunder, mixing with the violent winds in the worst way. It was the worst storm reported in years.

So it figures that would be the day I would officially realize my boyfriend was a selfish, air-headed jackass, with an over-inflated ego, and a bad habit of never shutting up; and need to get the fuck away from him.

"God!" He shouted, almost rolling his eyes, "You're fucking over-reacting! Stop being such a little drama queen! If you'd _calm down_ once in a while, we probably wouldn't _have _any problems!"

I snorted. "You're fucking kidding right? You think _I'm _the problem? I guess it fucking _figures_!"

"'The fuck are you talking about?"

"You fucking _know _what I'm talking about, Adam! I'm talking about the fact that _everything_ is _always my _fault! Because you're fucking Adam Lambert, right? You're awesome, and can't possibly do anything wrong!"

"Wow, that sounds just like me."

"Fuck you," I hissed. He only smirked, and I balled my hands into fists, turning on my heel to prevent myself from punching his face in.

"'The fuck are you going?" He called after me, as I walked away.

"Away from you!"

"Aw, you're running away? How cute, it's like you're five again."

It took everything I had to ignore him, but I managed, all but running from the house. I knew that he was right, and that I probably was over-reacting. But I honestly did not care. I was so fucking sick of him, and his shitty attitude, that it didn't matter to me how much of an over-reaction it was. As long as I was out of there.

I slammed the door loudly behind me, stepping out into the rain. I was completely drenched the second I stepped away from the door, hundreds of over-sized raindrops instantly hitting me anywhere they could reach. Each raindrop felt like a small, freezing bullet, that left my skin stinging wherever I was hit. I groaned loudly at the feeling, but the screaming wind quickly swallowed the sound.

Trying my best to ignore the cold, I turned my back on the large house, quickly making my way to the street in front of it. The street was completely deserted, not a single person or vehicle anywhere. It didn't come as much of a surprise, though, considering it was four A.M. and a monsoon was happening.

As I struggled forward, I felt something suspiciously close to dissapointment, thinking about how Adam hadn't even made an effort to try to stop me from leaving. I had known that he wouldn't, though, so I tried to shake the feeling off, and focus on beating the wind. It was hard, moving forward, and I could feel myself growing tired practically three seconds into it. But I knew that stopping would make me seem weak, and going back would most definatly be giving in, so I pushed my discomfort to the back of my mind, groaning silently into the furious storm.

I had no idea exactly where I was headed, especially considering I had no where to go; but I continued forward anyway, figuring anywhere would be better then home.

It didn't take long for the cold to become a problem again, fighting back so badly it made the tips if my fingers numb. I shoved my hands in my pockets to try to warm them up, but my clothes were drenched and it didn't help. Lightning then lit up the sky, thunder crashing soon afterward. I jumped at the sound, the ground under my feet shaking. I managed to ignore it, but momentarily, it made it all the more difficult to walk forward.

After a short while, I felt myself begin to run. I wasn't sure why I was running- trying to outrun the storm, maybe. Or at least get far enough away that I couldn't turn back. Several times I felt the Earth shake, but it didn't stop me. Even the rough, strong winds couldn't hold me back from wherever I was headed.

It was maybe half an hour later that I finally stopped running, feeling like my legs might collapse and having difficulty catching my breath. I looked around the place I had run to, and my heart sank.

I had absoloutely no idea where I was.

With a crash of lightning, the thunder growled again, shaking the Earth so violently that this time I fell to my knees. I was in the middle of the street, which probably wasn't the safest place to collapse, but the roads were still deserted, so it didn't make much difference to me.

As I sat there, I only stared at the chipped pavement for the longest while, before my tears began to mix with the large raindrops. I knew crying was weak, and it made me feeling extremely frustrated that I was doing it, but the fucking tears just wouldn't stop. I wasn't a hundred percent sure why I was crying, but I was pretty sure it was the anger and agony that I had been hiding since the beginning.

For way too long, the only thing I found myself able to do, was just sit there, and cry. Under normal circumstances, I probably would've felt pathetic. But I was in the middle of the street, admist the worst storm reported in years. Not exactly 'Normal.' When I finally calmed down, I took several deep breaths, trying to focus. I was literally seconds away from standing up, when a car came speeding down the road.

It was pretty far, and all I could see were the headlights. But it was going so fast, I knew I wouldn't get out of the way in time. So basically, I just sat there, flinching slightly as the car came barreling forward, pretty much certain that I was about to die. But no. The car was merely a foot from me, when it came to a sudden halt.

I opened my eyes, looking up in confusion. I froze, though, when I looked at the car- I recognized it.

The door flew open, with so much force though, for a minute, I thought it was going break off. The driver then stepped out, into the rain, and ran over to where I was seated. "Tommy?"

He had to scream to get his voice heard over the rain, and I flinched as he knelt down beside me. I didn't say anything, not even bothering to look up.

"Where the fuck did you go?" He yelled, worry evident in his voice. "I looked for you _everywhere_! How did you even manage to get here?"

I shrugged. "Dunno..." I didn't shout, so I was almost positive he didn't hear me.

He stood up, and offered me his hand. "Come on, we have to get you home! You're going to die if you stay out here!"

I looked up at him, shaking my head.

"Come on! I-"

"You remember why I came out here in the first place?" I interrupted him. "It was to get _away _from you! Going home wouldn't help!"

"Can't we deal this later?"

"Alright, let's deal with this later! You go home, I'll call you tomorrow!"

"Tommy-"

"Adam?"

He knelt down in front of me again. "Tommy, I'm really sorry. For everything. Can we just please get you home? I'd rather you didn't die of pneumonia."

"I..." I shivered. "I-"

"Have you been crying?" He asked suddenly.

Shit. "No," I lied, turning away from him.

"You have..." He gently took my face in his hands, making me face him. "What's wrong?"

"What do you _think's_ wrong?" I asked, pushing him away from me. "How about that I'm sitting in the middle of street, getting rained on? How about that I had to basically _run away _from you? HOW ABOUT HAVING TO DEAL WITH MY BOYFRIEND NOT BEING IN LOVE WITH ME ANYMORE?" I faltered, the rest of my rant getting trapped by the growing lump in my throat.

"Not..._what_?" He didn't look mad, like I thought he would. Instead he looked almost... crushed. "I still love you. I always will. You're pretty much my everything."

"You say that," I said, "But _that's _our problem! You tell me these things, but all you seem to care about anymore is _yourself_!"

"What?"

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about! You _do_ realize this is the first actual conversation we've had in _weeks_?"

He stopped for a minute, obviously trying to think back. His eyes grew wide suddenly, realizing I was write.

"Shit," he said, "I didn't... I mean, I never... but..."

"I honestly don't care, Adam! All I ever hear from you any more is excuses! And I'm fucking sick of it!" Adam didn't move, not a single word leaving his lips. "I suppose that's better..." I murmered, standing up. "I-"

Quickly jumping to his feet, he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me to his chest. "I'm so sorry," he murmered into my ear, "I never realized-"

"No!" I so badly wanted to forgive him, for everything to be alright. (Partly because I was really cold and just liked being held by him.) But lately, it was harder being with him, then being without. "I _know _you never realized! And _that's _the problem!" Stepping away from him, I looked up at him, trying so hard not to cry again.

But apparently, my boyfriend didn't know how to take a hint. Completely ignoring me, he stepped forward, pulling me to him again. "I know," he told me, "And I'm so, _so _sorry about it. I've just been fucking _busy _lately. I never meant to... to..." He sighed. "Tommy, you are my whole life. My everything. I love you _so _much more then I can possibly explain. I know I really have no excuse, but I promise you it will never happen again. I would take my own life if it made you happy." He pulled back, only to look me in the eyes. "I'm so sorry. Please... please..."

He couldn't get the words out, but we both knew what he was asking. "I don't know..." I whispered, "I-I just..."

I didn't get to finish. In fact, I hardly had time to get the words out, before Adam wrapped his arms around me again, pressing his lips to mine.

When we pulled apart, he smiled at me softly, gently touching my cheek. "I love you..."

That was pretty much my breaking point. In a way, I did realize it was giving in, but I couldn't help it. From the beginning, I had been over-reacting, and I just loved him too much to stay made for long. Taking a deep breath, I looked down, before facing him again and smiling slightly. "I love you too."

His smile grew, and with a final whisper, he kissed me again.

It probably wasn't the most romantic situation, considering the circumstances, and that we were really just kissing under the rain, but none of that mattered to me then. I had Adam with me, and that alone made me very fucking happy.

"You're my whole life..."

**_.._**

**_.._**

**_What did I tell you? Was that as 'eh' as I said?_**

**_Well, just because I don't like it, doesn't necessarily mean everybody else doesn't. So I'm going to stop being negative. :)_**

**_I adore reviews, so if you'd leave one, if anything to tell me what you though, good or bad, it would make me happy. And in the mood for more writing. *Hint hint*_**

**_Until Next Time,  
>Much Love,<br>Van :D (=_**


End file.
